ATTACK OF GANON 3:The End of the Line
by kibahero
Summary: Teh amzoig stry coms to a clos nd...  Now it's time to write right. Every time I wrote stupid, I felt even more braincells die... though to be fair, it was tougher to actually put effort into being stupid than something with effort. But now the Conclusion


**ATTACK OF GANON 3:**

** OR…**

** END OF THE LINE; THE CONCLUSION HAS COME**

Lnk was hurt so he wnted to sace asira but she dead….

Lif wis goin awy fsat toog og igsa….

Afdljsa….

…_ink…. Link…. Please wake up Link…. If there was any time you would listen to me now's the time… please…. Don't give up yet…._

Link jolted awake as life again made its way through his battered and battle-weary body. Something had called him back… the light, playful voice of a friend long gone. The floodgates of memories that the voice brought back brought him to the verge of tears, as it had so many times when he was a child.

But he stifled the emotions before they could take him again. His mind had not yet fully cleared, but he managed to recall that now was not the time for waxing nostalgic. More pressing matters would be holding his attention soon.

Taking a deep breath, he began to move as his limbs went from completely numb and asleep to the uncomfortable feeling as nerves began receiving signals again as the blood rushed through his veins… like a cascade of a roaring river, again tasting the freedom to flow as a dam gives way.

His eyes finally adjusted to the bright light of the mid-day's sun streaming in through a gaping hole within the stone wall of the stone room in which he found himself currently residing on the floor of. Finally, he could feel his bearings return and his memories returned to him.

The wizard was gone. As was his Goron companion who had certainly done a number on him. He may have stood a chance were it the Goron alone.

_It's like they say, I suppose, _Link thought.

_Never expect a fair fight when a wizard's involved. _

While attempting to fend off the Goron's savage, bare-fisted blows, the wizard had torn a small vial from a pouch tied to his belt, and slammed it to the ground. As the liquid hit the open air, it billowed into an expanding ball of gas.

"And now we take our leave of you, 'hero.'" The wizard had mocked as he made his way to the upward winding staircase of the tower.

The Goron had not yet relented, though. Link had ducked, jumped and blocked so well as he could, but his stamina had been thoroughly depleted; their sparring session had lasted longer than he had originally anticipated. The only blow he had been able to inflict was when he was able to dodge quickly away from the flying fist of the Goron when he had his back against the wall; the velocity of the punch was such that the stone brick of the wall gave way like shattering glass to the creature of stone. But that billowing gas of the violet hue… Link had been able to feel it begin to affect him.

It had felt like an insect was creeping 'round his skull and pulling him away from reality. The world had become a blur and words had become meaningless. He found himself in a state of mind that he could only vaguely comprehend incoherent strings of events involving Zelda, weapons from the future, Saria, his mother still alive, Ganondorf being his father-even recalling such a thing caused him to shutter—and, simultaneously, a completely unrelated adventure of a mighty warrior teaming up with a vengeful, stealthy soldier from another world to destroy a common enemy of them both.

He could have been like this for minutes, hours, days… there was not telling; time had abandoned him there.

Had it not been for that hole in the wall allowing for fresh air to rush in and remove the gas from the chamber, Link was certain he would have perished here. He let a quick sigh of relief at still being on that side of the mortal coil. He caught his breath again and, tensing his body for what he was sure to be an unpleasant experience, breathed in rapid, controlled breaths. He forced himself to sit upright.

Pain. Searing, overwhelming pain. It was all that Link could know for certain. Were it any other situation, this pain would remind him he was awake. But after the incomprehensible – but oddly vivd – dreams he had to endure, he still had the lingering feeling of sleeping in his mind.

He focused on the pain as strongly as he was able; he was finally all back. His right shoulder felt as though it was on fire. It was certainly dislocated from blocking one of the Goron's unyielding blows with his shield. Though every fiber in his body screamed, he forced himself onto one knee, resting his bad shoulder against the wall triggering another spasm of pain. He gritted his teeth around part of his tunic's collar and after a deep breath, forced the shoulder back in place using the wall as leverage.

Through his clenched teeth he let out a piercing scream and fell forward. Before long the sharpness of the pain dulled to a deep throb. It heightened again as he attempted to roll the shoulder. It wouldn't be much good to him in the coming fight.

Slowly, painfully, Link forced himself back to his feet. He picked up his sword that had lodged itself firmly in the mortar between the bricks of the chamber's floor when he had lost consciousness. It may not be the Master Sword, but it would suit his purposes. After all, these two were no Kings of Darkness.

They were merely rogue circus performers that had turned to a life of crime when their show disbanded. Indeed tragic, but they had mugged an innocent caravan of traders from Kakariko, killing one young girl's father before her eyes. That act Link refused to let go unpunished. They would be brought to justice and stand trial before the Royal Family.

Link pressed on… though now it was more of a limp. His thoughts again turned to the outlandish hallucinations he had endured. Chaotic and without reason, they had been. How much of it had been concocted in his own drugged mind, and how much was of the unaided gas itself? Had it all meant something?

Link shook his head. He didn't have time to care about that now. All he knew was that there was a fight to be won… and that he, more so than he had been in a long time, was happy to have his mind—and a life to live.

**THE END**


End file.
